kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nitrous X
Template request KHL forum Page request Your a Christian too? THAT'S AWESOME!!! IRC? IRC break? the users on the irc said you might take a IRC break?--ZACH 00:46, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, don't know when I'll be back. I might pop in tomorrow, if not then, I'll come on Saturday. -- well going to the irc is not going to be much--ZACH 00:51, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thanks. Well, I'll definitely be back on Saturday. -- till then i will go back to making that thing.--ZACH 02:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but remember, like I said before, if you want to get somewhere with it fast, take it up with the Trinity. I'll give you my support. -- not that.--ZACH 02:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about then? -- Mobile Avatar for you.--ZACH 02:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Midaki My Blog Goddammit! (Read: IRC) Edit: God Talk Blog IRC? gift i robed a bank and got photo shop to make this (Jk) so here ZACH 00:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) And sorry for not getting it done sooner i'm trying to make a Bleach game so i have not had time.--ZACH 01:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It looks exactly like Kexon! Nice job! -- Matters of the Midnight Logo ™ I was wondering if I could get you (or you get someone who might be better) to lend me a claw by creating a logo for the Nightverse. If you're familiar with the game called Golden Sun 2: The Lost Age then I was thinking you could imitate that and replace "Golden Sun" with "Nightverse" and "The Lost Age" with "Unredeemed Souls" or something like that. Background could be a black field with silver flames, please. I just really suck at art, but I'm ten times better at writing. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 22:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :...I'll do my best. I don't know how it's going to turn out though. I have not heard of Golden Sun 2: The Lost Age, but I will search for it's image. -- Okay, we already have a problem: I can't find the font anywhere! Could you look around for it? I'm not sure where else to get it from, but maybe you have better sources. -- Hrm. I don't know then. In that case, just use Times New Roman or something. I trust ya, NX. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:16, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh boy, trust... I'll do my best, but I'm not entirely sure if it's going to turn out okay. As soon as I'm finished (which may not be today, I have to leave in a bit) I'll put it on photoshop and link you to it. -- If it makes you feel any better, than I'll use a word I normally hate: "faith". Also, I corrected your sig on the last post, you forgot to add "User:" to it. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Also, as I just saw on her talk page, Malevolence and ZACH appear to have stopped antagonizing each other. Thought you'd like to know. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for your faith and fixage. That's wonderful that the nonsense has been stopped! :D I have noticed an improvement as well. As for the logo, I hope to have it mostly or completely done by tomorrow. :Might I add this in honor of the ceasefire: :WOO!!-- Keyblader technique KHXIII Yeah, well, unless we're talking about the Underworld series, Werewolves pwn vampires completely. But no furball can ever hope to defeat Selene (female Death Dealer lead in Underworld and Underworld Evolution)!! King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:16, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Heh heh heh... "Etheral nature"... King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 15:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) sorry i'm sorry for what i have done. it's an irc sin. /me cries.--ZACH 06:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) What have you done, Zach? o_O -- story i made a story and a wiki see here http://forgottenstories.wikia.com/wiki/Forgotten_stories_Wiki . ZACH 09:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, what's it for? -- got bored made a fan story why?ZACH 18:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, what's the story about? -- n yo sorry i missed you coming on.ZACH 02:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's okay. Those things happen. --Nitrous X 16:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Come to the irc so we can talk.--ZACH 21:06, March 17, 2010 (UTC) yo how's life?--ZACH 18:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll just go to the IRC, and we'll chat there, okay? -- how to change the words in a picture...???Akira kurosaki 13:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if non-admins can, but I'll still tell you how anyway. If you go to the File, at the top, you should see the words "Move" or something like that. Then, you just move it to the name you want, but make sure you keep the "File:" at the beginning, and the correct suffix (ex: .png, .jpg, etc.) If you can't, just tell me what you want each one moved to and I'll take care of it. Does that help? -- OhaithereNX I liked the second part, where they started scalping Nazis, but after that I thought it was kind of dull. Oh, and NX, I see that you apparently like Ape Escape. The first one was also my first ever video game, and I've still not managed to beat it. Matter of fact, I think it's one of the only games I've got that I haven't beaten yet. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 19:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah. PS games I've got: Digimon World (the original and DW3), neither of which I've beaten, Digimon Digital Card Battle (not beaten), Spyro 1-3 (all beaten repeatedly), Crash Bandicoot: WARPED! (Beaten), Ape Escape (not beaten, stuck on Level 12). PS2 games I've got: Final Fantasy X and X-2 (both beaten), Batman Begins (beaten), Spider-Man: The Movie and Spider-Man 2 (both beaten), Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (beaten both Sora and Riku modes an all difficulty levels), and that's all I can think of at the moment. PS3 games I've got: Iron Man (almost beaten, but not quite), Spider-Man 3 (up to the last Sandman fight), and... I think that's it. I won't go into my PC games and what I've got on emulator (Dad won't let me get a Game Boy, so I've got some GBA game ROMs on my computer.). King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:47, March 24, 2010 (UTC) (String=? "BRT") Error: Does not compute. Sorry, I was speaking in Doctor Scheme programming language. I never saw what was supposed to be so great about GTA, so I reserve the right to want to roast your sorry ass over an open fire for missing out on BBS. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 19:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Really? Trust me, Riku vs. Trickmaster is ten times harder, because you get a really crappy deck for the Wonderland level. As for Spider-Man 2, did you give up because it was annoying, or because you couldn't figure out how to win? I can certainly help you out with that if the latter is the case (I've done it three or four times). King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:40, March 25, 2010 (UTC) about your pm i have seen it and i no like. and hi Ayano sama. ZACH 03:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ah okay new wait can any one add there own stories and charactersKhruler 17:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes any one can.ZACH 17:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) That is a general rule, yes, but please categorize all of your articles. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 19:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Zach, I need you to listen to me carefully... Stop answering questions directed at me on my own talk page. And yes, you can, Khruler. -- Mecha also did.ZACH 23:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I didn't answer the question, I commented on your answer. There is a difference, foo'. And don't you dare shift the blame away from yourself.King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:25, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Amuse me more >.- oh and one more thing Don't fight too much. It won't get you anywhere. YukiNagato :Just stay out of this, Malevolence. I've had more than enough of you. I'm just saying Zach, if someone asks me a question, I'd prefer it if you'd just let me handle it instead of jumping in like that. -- Yeah, I've met Nikkie Jay before. I've known her since the 5th grade. I'll try to make the info boxes work, since I've never used them before. Thanks for welcoming me! ^_^ Shima the Hedgehog 13:38, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :That's really cool that you know her in real life! :) If you need any help with infoboxes, just ask me or go to a page with that infobox on it to see the coding. You're welcome for the... er... welcome! ^_^ -- Yep. I'm trying to think of a new creature-like-thing similar to the Heartless, but I think the name "the Unborn" has been used by Square Enix for BbS. Shima the Hedgehog 13:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, I love it when those types of creatures are made (ex.: Ethereal). "The Unborn" hasn't exactly been used... Due to a translation error, the BBS enemy was originally known as the "Unbirth" by all of North America, but a few months ago, the problem was fixed and they're now the "Unversed"... so technically it's still available... -- Really? Yes! I was going to use them for the one KH game I had in mind, Kingdom Hearts: Keblade Reborn. Shima the Hedgehog 13:50, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, cool name for a story!! Sorry for the late response... -- Thanks, and s'okay. I was planning on having the characters closely related to Sora, Riku and Kairi (soory if I spelled her name wrong. I can never get it right!), but I'm not so sure now. Shima the Hedgehog 13:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, that'd be a good idea. Like two boys and one girl... You spelled it right! ^_^ But I have to get offline now. Talk to you later! -- That's what I did. Okay, talk to you later, then! Shima the Hedgehog 14:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) OMG NX I love your talk bubble Specter rules!--NikkieJay 14:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) @Shima: Oh, okay. See ya. @Nikkie: Thanks! He's definitely my favorite Ape Escape character. I tried to make a tribute image to him here but there weren't a whole lot of images to choose from. I'm working on a Specter archive image too (One of him in his throne). -- thank you!Khruler 21:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) No problem. ^_^ I'm glad I could help. -- Yeah, me and Nikkie know each other from SFW. If you wouldn't mind, could you possibly help me develop my character? I'm totally new to KH. --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] Hey, I was wondering if you can help me with getting my one character, Alyssa, name in Japanese. Shima the Hedgehog 02:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :@Vampire: Sure I can help! First of all, have you played any KH games or have you just heard the story? Because if you want to know more, just go to the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. Tell me first, what sort of character and story you're thinking of. :@Shima: Hmm... I am terrible with Japanese translations, but luckily, another user here is phenomenal at them. If you'd like you could ping maggosh and ask him. He's really the one to ask about that. -- I'm... Could you help me I have asked Maggosh to leave me alone, but all he is doing is wasting my time and being smart. Please please tell him to leave me alone.--NikkieJay 01:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I've been really busy. Okay. my character is named Kyle. He's about 13, and he is a Keyblade wielder. He first appears in the game Kingdom Hearts: Neverending Slumber as the main character, in which he has to save both Reality and the Dreamverse from Nether, King of Nightmares. His Keyblade comes from the Nightmare Realm and is called (imaginatively) Nightmare. He also has Darkness powers and a sitar, similar to the one Demyx has, but with a different color scheme, called Valencia, which is the basic weapon he has before you get the Nightmare. That's all I got. --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] @Nikkie: Maggosh said that it's all settled now, is this feeling mutual? @Vampire: I'm glad that you already have a villain. A strong antagonist is key to a story. I'll have to check out your story in a minute. It's also cool that you're using realms and realities. Is he going to weild one of those weapons dominantly, though? -- oh yeah sorry, that message is old, we're cool.NikkieJay 01:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Maggosh Maggosh won't leave me alone and i asked him to stop but he won't so can you help me?ZACH 21:07, March 30, 2010 (UTC) link User:ZACH/Action_Figures#Birth_by_sleep i got the poll up. if you want to vote.ZACH 00:04, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome mickey and Hiya.ZACH 00:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, he dominantly wields the Nightmare, but by seeing Kairi after finishing the game, you can unlock it to use later. See, after the first level, the Nightmare replaces it. Vampire93 01:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) got places up and org 13 and comments.ZACH 16:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: uh, whatever it was pm what goal and you want to do a story?ZACH 00:58, April 3, 2010 (UTC) The goal to get the current story arc done by Spring Break. Uh, what kind of story? -- we talk on the irc.ZACH 18:05, April 3, 2010 (UTC) /me slams head into desk sorry i missed you i was eating.ZACH 19:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help... IRC...? IRC please. my Fan game http://kingdomheartskeyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_The_Keyblade_Wars look what i have done and ENX is mad at me so when you can HELP!!!ZACH 19:34, April 7, 2010 (UTC) NX Terra Branford is going to be in the game, and Shut it brat it ENX thought i stole his idea but it's over.ZACH 23:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Goddamnit, don't make me block you two! King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC? bud when you can come to the IRC so we can talk.ZACH 00:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I think I missed you. Hopefully we'll get to talk later. -- dang comp loged off.ZACH 01:00, April 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC plz Who's? if it's someone you know then i'm sorry to hear that and /me hugs NitrousX.ZACH 03:04, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :My great-grandmother. Thanks for the hug and the sympathy. ^_^ -- Archive you should make a Archive this page is long. and how are you?--ZACH 03:06, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, I'll wait to archive until I have around 50 sections... so, about 14 more. -- Concept get! IRC. Guess who's back? *waves* That's gotta be one hell of a stubbed toe... King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:36, May 12, 2010 (UTC) say, could i use the names of characters from other series??? The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Seeks His Own Path ^Haliburton817^ 06:22, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yes, of course. You may wish to review the Manual of Style first though. :) -- ... long story i will tell latter long story short Mal is being evil User bashing and now she warned me with a warning i'm sorry for what i did but she crossed the line.--ZACH 08:06, May 12, 2010 (UTC) deal with this when you wake up.--ZACH 08:10, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Teacher:alright lets give a big W to the new comer Student: Mam! a big WARNING Man nice WELCOME you hectopal Mal a nice ban is what you need first off you don't be mean to new users and second we are not lowly fools.--ZACH 07:08, May 12, 2010 (UTC) (Template Removed | Admins please return if necesary sorry to say but thats 2 learn to follow rules.--ZACH 07:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Mal you do and you will have 3 and i'm not trying to scare you.--ZACH 07:33, May 12, 2010 (UTC) edit: TEMPLATE REMOVED UNTIL FURTHER DATA CAN BE ACQUIRED. sorry to say but thats 2 learn to follow rules.--ZACH 07:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Mal users can palce them but Admins make them real or not.--ZACH 07:51, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Mal once it's on it's stuck and i have done nothing.--ZACH 07:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Mal you were user bashing both me and a fellow Wiki member so it was you who borke the peace.--ZACH 08:09, May 12, 2010 (UTC) this is mal's page.--ZACH 08:22, May 12, 2010 (UTC) and mal you forgot the part will you said NitrousX would kill you for saying yes to what are new wiki member Asked. Mal you should not have said it in the first place.--ZACH 08:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC) just don't say it and this would not have happen.--ZACH 08:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Both of you, stop it NOW. I got rid of that warning (which had no business being on Nitrous X's page in the first place), and until I''' have more information on what the fucking deal with you two is, I expect you to start being civil to each other and everyone else, or you'll both be given a '''real warning that actually has an effect. Do I make myself clear, you two? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) After reviewing each of your talk pages, I have come to the conclusion that you're both attempting to throw around warning templates without a truly sufficient reason to do so. So in conclusion, I repeat, STOP IT. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:26, May 12, 2010 (UTC)